Zanna Mirzam(I think)
by PepperminPatti
Summary: Zanna lived on Sullus with her Aunt and Uncle, but when she was 12, the First order took over her home. She hid in plain sight, but when she found out who her family was, decisions are the most difficult thing in the universe. Sorry, I suck at summaries please read. rated t to be safe. Force Awakens spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Zanna Mirzam. I'm 14 years old, I live on Sullus, a planet on the outer rim. Sullus used to be known for its amazing pilots, there are runways and hangers everywhere. Flying is a main part of life. Ships are always flying over head, and there are several training schools that teach kids as young a 10 to pilot. The most commonly used system is a flight simulator. it's basically a video game, but it teaches you how to fly. All the cool kids have one at their house. Sullus is also a prized trading post, and that attracts many people, including the first order. When I was 11 all I wanted for my 12th birthday was a flight simulator of my very own. Instead, the first order took over my planet.

The first Order changed my planet. Stormtroopers patrolled everywhere, and anyone looking even a little bit out of line is arrested. The X-wings and Corellian Freighters that always flew over head were replaced with tie fighters and Star destroyers. trade nearly ceased overnight, and the only thing that keeps us citizens going is the black market. All pilot schools were closed down, and flight simulators were taken to train stormtroopers. They don't want us to fly away. People used to be able to fly whenever they wanted, but know if you want to fly, you need a complicated permit that costs a fortune, you can only buy permits per flight, and you can't even leave the planet. the First Order doesn't trust us, and I don't trust them.

Most people just stay inside, and wait for it to be over, for the resistance or the republic to save us. My Aunt Jhoti and Uncle Mark didn't do that. Instead, we just tried to fit into the cookie-cutter mold the First Order set up for us. I didn't know it yet, but I was to important to be hidden away. Unlike most of my former classmates, I still went to school. I sat through all the lessons about how great the first Order was, and battles the first order won, and how terrible the republic was, and how all resistance fighters needed to be killed. All the classes that were really not teaching us anything but to stay still and not revolt.

Even though everyone else thought that I was a traitor, I still wanted my flight simulator, but I knew I couldn't have it. Yet somehow, my Aunt and Uncle got one for me. to this day I have no idea how they snuck it past the first order, but they did, and on the last night of Hanukkah when I was 12, I got it. It's a much older model, but it still worked. That was the last happy day I had for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

_October 5th, 19 A.B.Y_

 _Dear Jhoti,_

 _I have great news: I'm pregnant! I took my monthly test a few days ago, and the results were positive! Rey is at the park with Luke, they rarely get one-on-one time, so I didn't tag along. I'm so happy to be having another child, I love Rey, and I know how excited she will be to have a little sibling. I'm pretty sure it's a girl, and I want to name her Zanna, after our Mother. Luke wants to name her either Padmé, after his mother, Shmi, after his grandmother, or Anakin, after his father._

I found this Letter from my mother when I was in the basement searching for some spare blankets for my room, because the last time I went to was them, they got discovered by a bunch of poisonous bugs. The Names Luke, Padmé, Anakin and Shmi some similar, but I can't place it. I know that it isn't just that I probably heard them when I was little.

 _I know I should let him chose her name, after all, Reylia is named after our triplit sister, who as you remember, died a few days after we were born. But I still want to name her Zanna, as selfish as it is. Oh! I just had a wicked though! I could say that if it was a boy, Luke could name him, and if It's a girl I'd name her! But I know Luke would see through it in an instant._

 _Best of Wishes, Ashley_ _ ***CENSORED***_

Why was my Mother's last name censored? What could have been so bad about her last name? And why weren't any other names censored? I search through the box I found the letter in, until I find a bulging pocket, tied together with some string. I untie the string, and to my delight, a whole stack of letters come flying out. There must be at least 20 or 30. The envelopes date back to about 15 years ago, which would make sense, because I am 14. I sort the letters from oldest to newest, and start reading.

 _October 17th, 19 A.B.Y._

 _Dear Jhoti:_

 _Me and Luke decided that we'll name the baby Padmé, after his mother, or if it's a boy(which I highly doubt) Anakin, after his Father._

Oh. I must have had another sister. I knew about Reylia, I asked Aunt Jhoi about is when I was 6, but she never said anything about a sister or brother who was nearly the exact same age as me. Perhaps were twins.

 _ ***CENSORED***_ _I'm certain She's a girl anyway. After we decided on the name, we sat down Rey. Poor girl, she thought she was in trouble, but when we told her that she was going to get a little sister or brother, her face lit up. She immediately asked where her little sister was, then after chuckling I explained that the baby was still inside of me, and then Luke explained that Ray might have a little brother. Then she asked is there was any way the check if she had a sister or not. Rey is such a smart girl, despite being only 4. I told her that it was too early to take that test, and that as soon as I could I would tell her if she had a sister or brother._

 _Best of Wishes, Ashley_ _ ***CENSORED***_

The next bunch of letters go along the same way. My parents finding out if Padmé was a girl (she was) and fixing up her room. But what I don't see in the letters is any mention of me. I did the math, and statistically speaking, I should be in these letters. But what if? A new though peeps into my head. What if Padmé is me? Did Aunt Jodi and Uncle Mark lie about my name to protect me? it's possible, I've lied every day since the First Order came to keep my family, and my planet safe. And to tell you the truth I wouldn't be mad. But It's also completely possible that my parents changed my name at the last second, so I just keep reading. But when I get into March of 20 A.B.Y., things start to get a little more interesting.

 _March 8th 20 A.B.Y._

 _Dear Jhoti,_

 _Something's happening. I can feel it. I can definitely tell Luke senses it, he's been an emotional wreck lately. He has it worse_ _ ***CENSORED***_ _and even Rey is suffering, only she has no Idea what's going on. I keep telling Luke that he needs to start training her, but He believes that she is still too young. That has been one of the many fights we've been having lately. He blames rey's stress on me being so emotional all the time, but women who are 6 months pregnant tend to be an emotional. I blame it on the fact of she is his daughter therefore_ _ ***CENSORED***_ _. He replied that he doesn't have time to train her because he needs to spend all his time with our nephew, Ben._

 _I definitely see his point. ever since the New Year it seems like someone else is talking to him, that someone is brainwashing his mind to think something else. Luke's strategy is to keep Ben from leaving his sight. In my opinion(and please don't tell him I said this) Luke needs to pick up a book on teaching and dealing with 8 year olds._

 _Best of Wishes, Ashley_ _ ***CENSORED***_

The letters get worse and worse. My mother and my Father continue to fight, and I can only imagine how Reylia felt. From what I can figure out, Reylia, Ben, and my father have some type of condition, and It's something important, because it keeps getting censored. I hear the slam of the front door, and the slow stomp of tired boots. I'm pretty sure It's my Aunt and Uncle, but I still stuff the letters into the box and shove the box under a shelf.

* * *

I'm quite at dinner. I can't stop thinking about the letters, and how I could get a chance to finish reading them. Aunt Jhoti and Uncle Mark keep shooting me,and each other a worried look. I don't eat, I just roll the rations the first order gives us between my fingers. they get sticky fast.

"Zanna?" My aunt asks. "Zanna, what's wrong?" I burst out into tears. I want to ask her and Uncle Mark about the letters, but the first Order would catch us and we'd all be done for.

"Zanna, your hands are sticky, come with me, lets go clean them up." Aunt Jhoti takes hysteric me out of the kitchen, but to my delight, instead of turning to the bathroom, she turns to the basement, the one place that's clean, were the First Order can't spy on us.

"II'mm sooorry." I heave, still recovering from my crying spree.

"What's wrong mi amor?" Aunt Jhoti asks. (Spanish used to be a big part of life on Sullus. everyone was fluent, but the First Order was worried about us revolting, so the first week they were here, everyone was given injections. It made us completely forget spanish, and near impossible to re-learn. But I think the injection isn't permanent, because everyone's starting to remember. Only little words like _mi amor_ , _hola,_ and _cabeza de mierda_ _,_ our word for the first order, but it's a start)

"I was looking for spare blankets, and I found this box," I pulled out the box. "Their was a letter inside from my Mom, and I read it, so I started looking in the box for more, and i found a ton of them. Some of the parts are censored though, and i wanted to ask you about them so bad, but I don't want you guys to get in trouble."

Aunt Jhoti stars at them, and opens the box, finding the letters I half-haphazardly stuffed in their when she got home. Tear begin to shine in her eyes, and she mumbles something in spanish I don't understand. Or at least I think It's spanish.

"Where did you leave off?" She asks, sitting up.

"March 28th 20 A.B.Y." I replied, hoping that she'll tell me what happens next, like a story.

"After Ben's 8th birthday, he started trying to run away. You father was able to catch him each time. Your mother wanted to involve a therapist, but your father thought it was too risky. He was right. In the beginning of June, Ben was able to get away. By then it was too late to save him. Do you ever study Kylo Ren in school?"

"Yea."

"Well then you know what happened next. Ben is Kylo Ren." Her eyes close, and tears drip down her cheek. even though I'm sitting down I need to steady myself. Kylo Ren? My cousin? He is ruthless, cruel, and responsible for the takeover of my planet. And if Kylo Ren is my cousin, then, then, I can't even think about it.

"What happened next?"

"Well, as you know, Kylo Ren's mission, even from a young age was to eeeerrrraatticcate the the the." She can't finish without bursting into tears. I know what happened, Kylo Ren destroyed all the Jedi he could, and wants to finish the job.

"you can skip that part."I reassure her, but she shakes her head.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Kylo Ren's act devastated your Father, and he left you mother and sister in the middle of the night, a few days afterward. Your poor mother, she was heartbroken, and Reylia didn't understand what was going on. But as you know, on June 24th, the First Order officially came to power. Frighted for your lives, she packed up Reylia and herself and came straight to me and Mark. She asked for a place to stay, and we promptly set up the guest room. Three days later, she gave birth to you. She decided to name you Zanna, to help hide you. After about a week, the we heard that the first order was looking for your father. I volunteered to keep you and Reylia with me, but your mother decided that was too dangerous. She said she had connections with someone on Jakku, and would bring now five year old Reylia there. Me and Uncle Mark kept you. That's all I know." Aunt Jhoti finished. "Do you have any questions? I'll answer them to the best of my ability.

"In the leaves, there was parts censored about my father, Reylia, and Ben having some sort of power. What is it the force?"

"Si, anything else?" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath

"What's my mother's last name?" I pick up one of the letters. "On all of the letters, it's censored." I try to hand it to her, but my fingers are stuck to it! I rub them all around, trying to get them off, until There is a mad flurry of my hand and yellow paper. Finally, my hand escapes from the sticky trap. It sinks in the ocean of the air. I make a fist in rejoice, but then I notice something. My thumb and part of my palm in stained black! I dash to the letter, to see if it's ok, and at first, I cry because the sensor is off my mother's last name. But when i read it, I just stand their. Because:

 _Best of Wishes, Ashley Skywalker_


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Hola!_** **I'm so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long on this chapter, I had the worst case of writer's flood (two or more ideas that both work but you can only use one), then a bolder-size writer's block, then I had no inspiration. This was really hard to write, I hope you like it, will be updating soon!** ** _¡Gracias!_**

I stare at the smartboard, so Commander Dukes thinks I'm paying attention, but really I'm trying to think of a way I can get information about the Skywalkers. If there's any class where I can get information, it's my battle theory class. Commanders Dukes likes to remind the 10 of us in class that this is the only class like it in this region of space. Unlike the rest of my classes, were we are taught to conform and never question anything, we are allowed to speak our minds(As long as it doesn't compromise first order beliefs), and when you give a good reason, he will plan a whole class around a topic you chose. Biham Sutecte, one of the girls in my class, suggested that we study republic senators, so we can find holes in their strategies. Commander Dukes thought it was a wonderful Idea, so for the past month that's what we've been doing. As far as I know, Biham actually like the First Order, but she could just be pretending, like me. It's hard to tell for certain.

"MISS Mizaram!" Commander Dukes shouts, causing me to jump. "I expect you to pay attention. See me after class." Then he turns and continues to explain the many weakness of Senator Haremi, a former senator from somewhere in the inner Core. I already know what's in store for me after class. I'm going to receive a minor, with consists of a detention, and extra homework. If you get 2 minors or do some really bad, like hurting an officer or speaking Spanish, then you get a major, and you get thrown in jail. If you get 2 majors, then Stormtroopers show up and execute you on the spot.

Before Commander Dukes can get to the next slide, we hear a storm of boots coming down the hallway. What's going on?! There are about 20 Stormtroopers that are assigned to the school, but there have to be at least 30 or 40 to make such a racket. Suddenly, my heart dropped, then begins to beat faster than the Millennium Falcon. What if there for me? What if somehow, there is a secret camera in the basement and they heard everything and are coming to arrest me?! My drumbeat of my heart beats in my ears, and everyone else looks at Commander Dukes with confused expressions, but he's calm and silent. The boots become louder and louder and louder until the black and white emptiness faves of Stormtroopers stars come into the class room, but after only 8 enter they stop. Then another pair of boots pound of the echoey halls of my school, and their not stormtrooper boots, but first order boots like the ones Commander Dukes wears. My heartbeat goes down a tiny bit. Commanders Dukes said last week that an officer from The First Order's latest battle station, StarKiller Base, was coming to inspect our class.

The boots get louder, and between the monotone stormtroopers I see a black hat(witch only the most elite officers wear), and a bit of red hair. My heartbeat goes through the roof and I have to hold on to the pockets of my pants to keep my hands from shaking. The officer comes out of the wall of troopers, and We all stand, astonished. It's not just any First Order General, but General Hux! He is the highest ranked General, the only person above him is Supreme Leader Snoke!

General Hux is tall, with light skin and red hair peeking out from his hat. His cold brown eyes stare everyone down, and to my dismay, they become fixated on me.

"What's your name?" He asks me, his drum-like voice bouncing off the walls and straight into my trembling soul. The humm of the smartboard rings in my ears, and the blood starts to pump louder and louder. _thump thump thump_.

"Zanna Mirzam sir." I replied, my voice only shaking at my last name. I take a deep breath. _It's ok it's ok it's ok. Thump Thump Thump!_

"Well , we have never met, yet you look familiar. Why would that be?" He asks me in a slow, nonchalant voice.

"Uuuu deno." I mumble, trying to stop my shaking and trying to end the podracer my heart and breath are racing. _THUMP THUMP THUMP!_

General Hux come closer to me, and starts to inspect my face. My face is a heart shape, with round, light blue, that looks gray in the dark. I'm tall for my age, about 5.5, and I have strawberry blonde hair that goes down to my waist, but it's in a tight low bun because of the dress code. I'm wearing a dark gray dress shirt with a first order symbol over my heart, and ankle length pants of the exact same color. My short boots are black, and so is my belt, with has a first order symbol in the middle. The only thing I can hear the the blood _THUMPING THUMPING THUMPING THUMPING!_

He silently and swiftly takes out a black screen that has a tube topped with a needle on the end from his pocket. My blood stops pounding and starts freezing. It's a DNA tester. I'm dead. General Hux grabs my arm and pricks my finger without looking at me,not that it matters, I can't feel a thing. The deep crimson liquid running up the tube and into to tester, trying to get as far a away from me as possible, because my own blood doesn't even want to be inside me anymore.

" _Beep Beep Beep._ "The tester is done. Genreal hux gives me a smug look.

"Well well , I know someone that will be very pleased to see you." He remarks. Everyone gasps. Biham just stand there with her mouth open for a minute.

"How could you? Why would do this to the Order?" She asks, in disbelief. "YOU TRAITOR!" She turns to the rest of the class, then runs at me,. "WE HAVE TO GET HER, SHE'S GOING TO KILL THE GENERAL!"

I push back my chair and try to run away from Biham, but instead I bump right into General Hux. He looks into my eyes, with are enlarged with fear. "You are under arrest ." Stormtroopers surround us, and one of them puts handcuffs on me. Dots appear in front of my eyes, the room sways, and next thing I remember I'm falling, then I remember nothing because I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**What is this? Am I really updating my fanfic? Yes, yes I am. School just got out, and Finals were super stressful, so this summer I should be able to update more. Thanks for reading and/or putting up with my antics! Enjoy!**

I come to with a jolt, panting. I close my eyes and breath in and out.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out

In and out.

Until my breathing and heart rate steady. I open my eyes and look down. I'm laying on a slightly tilted metal monster, made of cold rectangles, with a smaller sheet at the end propping up my feet. There are cuffs on my calves and forearms, keeping me from moving far. It's a standard mechanism used to secure the highest security prisoners. What could I have done/be capable of doing? And to top it off, I'm gagged and my hands are enclosed in this back, metal mold, and it fits my hand exactly. Why?! What's going on?! How could my genetics be so dangerous?! WHY?!

I look around. I'm in an octagonal dark gray room, with statue-like stormtroopers lining to walls, facing toward me. I look to my right and I see her.

She's a restraining mechanism identical to mine, hand molds, gag and all. The gag makes sense now, the First Order won't want us to talk. Doesn't explain the hand molds. Also like me, she's tall and has light skin. Except for the heart shape, her face closely mirrors my Aunt/Mothers. Her deep hazel eyes stare at me, trying to understand what she's seeing. She has soil-brown hair, in three buns, going down her head. Why does she look like Aunt Jhoti. She's wearing a light gray tank top, with ¾ pants of the same color. She also has two pieces of tanish wave-like fabric that criss-cross over her chest, then flows down to her ankles. One of the pieces is like a loop, but another piece is cut, like a piece of pasta. They must be beautiful when she runs. There's a crease on her waist and an angled one below. Maybe she was wearing some sort of belt, and the First Order confiscated it. Wouldn't be the first time. On her feet are a pair of brown ankle boots. Her arms are wrapped in what look like a bandage, starting at her wrists and running up her arm until they nearly reach her elbow. She looks like she has a leather cuff on her right wrist, but it's hard to tell. She's muscular but skinny. Too skinny.

I wanna talk to her, but the stupid gag is not letting my jaw move a millimeter. She looks slightly familiar, mixed with clouded memories and the sweat from my own fear. "I know this-this stupid, to try and think what I want to say to you, but at this point, what's the worst that could happen?" I think, looking at her.

"What?!" A woman's voice with a British accent in my head nearly screams.

"What?!" I mentally scream back.

"Get out of my head!" The voice screams back.

"Well, I'd get out of your head if I knew how, and if I knew who you were and where you are!" I don't mean to snap, but I've had a pretty messed up day, and I'm not in the mood for this.

"Well, who are you!?" The voice asks.

"I'm Zanna Miriam, I'm 14 years old, I'm human, I have light skin, I'm tall, I have blue eyes, strawberry blond hair, and I'm wearing a First Order School uniform because I had to pretend to like them to help my family, and now I'm in a cell, in a restraining mechanism with a gag and weird hand mold things and right next me is a woman in the exact same restraints, and she's tall too, and human and- I"

"All right All right! I get it! There's a girl next to me that perfectly matches your description." The voice states

My heart rate rises. Am Actually talking to her? "Well, what's your name?"

"I'm Rey." My heart rises even more. Could this be my sister?!

"Alright Rey, I have an idea. I'm going to move my left foot, the one closest to the Woman next to me, and if the girl next to you moves her left foot, then that means we're in the same cell, ok?"

"Ok."

I move my foot, and her eyes light up. "Did it work? Did you see me, Rey!?"

"Yes, Zanna!" She exclaims, laughing a bit. It's only small victory, but totally amazing.

"Now, what?" I ask myself, but because I'm mentally talking to someone, Rey hears it.

"We escape. She says back, in a duh sort of voice."

"Duh, but how? I ask back. It's impossible to break these things from the inside, someone has to open it. If we can get one of us out, then, they can open up the other, but they're Stormtroopers lining the wall, so unless one of us can brainwash them to release us then-"

"Wait! I have an Idea." Rey interrupts.

"What is it?"

"If I can get the gag out of my mouth, I'll-I'll She takes a deep breath. I'll do it."

"Ok. I agree. How, though?"

"Oi! Let me Finish! I can't explain how, but I just know."

"Okay, I get it. It's just hard to you know, have my own private thoughts and still hear you." Then I pretend there's a glass wall around my head, shielding my thoughts, but Rey can still talk to me if necessary. Then I remember that the stupid gag is impossible to get out yourself so as stupid as it sounds, I try to think the gag out of her mouth. It doesn't work, though. I start prying at my gag with my tongue, trying to figure it out, so I can relay the information to Rey. My eyes squeezed shut, and what military my hands can move in the molds, and suddenly, Rey's gag shoots out of her mouth and ricochets across the room. All the stormtroopers stare at her, and after taking a deep breath, she says:

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open." in a shaky voice.

"What the hell!? How is that supposed to work?! We're trying to escape, not die!" I mentally scream at her. The stormtroopers look at her funny, because who justs demands that kind of thing?!

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open!" Rey demand again! Her voice sounds like it's going to burst into tears, and I can't believe my ears. Why is she doing this! I try to motion with my hand's momentary forgetting that they're the restraints.

A stormtrooper with red on their shoulder walks over to Rey. "I'll tighten those restraints, scavenger scum." They say.

"Oh come on! Just because she's acting cuckoo for coco puffs doesn't mean you insult her!" I mentally shoot at him. And my both of our disappears, before he can tighten Rey's restraints, she tries again! Only this time, her voice is calmer, and more confident. And to my utter amazement, He stands up straight, rips her words, and releases her! The oyster of a restraining device opens around her, revealing the pearl within. He starts to walk toward the exit, and she quickly adds

"And you'll drop your weapons!"

"And we'll drop our weapons." The stormtroopers repeat, dropping their blasters on the floor. Me and Rey both just sit, there wide-eyed.

"How did you do that?" I ask her.

" I can't explain it." She answers. She gets up, stretches, and walks over to me, her cloth attaches floating and chatting what little light there is, making look goddess like. and presses the button, releasing me. I stand up and stretch. "How do you get this thing out?" She asks me, pointing to my gag. Her voice is like a creamy soup, filled with worry and generosity and determination and mystery, and with a small shake of fear, but the other ingredients hide it well.

"I don't know. I never learned about how to remove gags in school, but if the first order can be accountable for one thing, it's that I can't remove it myself." I try to reach my fingers in my mouth, and I feel groves where you're supposed to latch on, but my hands keep slipping. "You're supposed to grab it from the inside, but it's too slippery for me to remove."

"Let me try," Rey suggests, and we walk toward each other. She reaches her fingers inside my mouth and pulled the gag like it's made of a pillow. I let out a big yawn.

"Oh, this feels good. Thanks a million Rey."

"No problem. We should go before any more stormtroopers come." She responds. I can see the wheels turn in her head, formulating a plan.

"What's the plan?" I ask her.

"We'll find a TIE fighter, and fly to Takodana. I'll pilot, you can work the missiles. We'll each take a blaster, in case we run into trouble." Rey informs me.

"Sir yes sir!" I make a shout and burst into giggles. A small smile spreads across Rey's face, and she hears for the exit. "Wait!" I claim. I take off my belt with the First Order symbol, tear the first order patch off my heart, and take out the scrunchie holding my hair, and my rose-gold hair flows down to my waist.


	5. Chapter 5

We were only free for two minutes and 47 seconds before a huge wave of stormtroopers surrounded us. I tried outrunning them, but Rey shot them. I didn't want to use my blaster, but when my brain decided to wake up and smell the flowers, I had no choice. At first I shot their feet, but it A; Didn't stop them, and B; Rey gave me the same look I gave her when she demanded the stormtroopers to let her out. I didn't want to loose my only ally, so against my better judgement, my blaster made four troopers fall down for the last time.

From the layout of the hallways, I was pretty sure we were in Starkiller Base. I learned about it in school, and there was a day off when it was completed. To my annoyance, Rey though she knew how a First Order hanger worked, when it was very clear she didn't, and just knew how an Imperial. She thought that we could just sneak around, grab a fighter, and zoom off into the Galaxy! She didn't even know the fighters were tied down and a special code was needed for each fighter in hanger to unlock it. Sure this is a relatively new practice, but She should know the First Order is way smarter than the Empire. I knew some of the codes, but we stupidity got in a fight, and I accidentally yelled at her. Out loud. My grave mistake resulted in blaster fire and limp stormtrooper puppets. The alarms went off, and we ran out of site. I kept beating myself up, now there was no way we could escape.

A few minutes later, We ran into Rey's friend and to my utter amazement, Han Solo and Chewbacca! Han Solo is my hero, he made the kessel run in 12 parsecs, faster than anyone in the Galaxy! He also was an amazing rebellion fighter, and didn't let anyone stand in his way.

When I met him, I was so happy, I totally fangirled! He looked at me, then at Rey who was hugging and talking to Her friend, then back at me.

"Who's the kid?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

" , I'mmm Zanna. I'm a huge fan, I'm from Sill-" I babble

"Did you just call me ?" He asks, seeming a little aggravated.

"Sorry."

"Zanna was in a cell with me." Rey explains.

"Strange. The First Order never does that, I'm Finn by the way." Rey's friend comments.

"Yeah. It makes no sense." I agree. Unless, maybe, the nagging suspicion I have is right, and Rey is Reylia, my sister. There's just so much evidence supporting it, and would explain so much. But there are moments to ask those kind of questions, and this is not one of those moments.

"Raaaaaaawwwww?" Chewbacca asks. I don't understand him, So Finn looks at Rey, and I look at Han.

"Chewie wants to know how you escaped." Han translates.

"It's a long story, and to tell you the truth, you won't believe half of it" I reply. My stories tend to last a while, and we do not have time. The four of us start to run outside, and a huge aerial battle wages above us.

"They need help." Finn says.

"My friends got a bag full of explosives." Han says, a big smile and a misovis look spreading across his face.

We formulate a plan. Rey and Finn go disable the shields deflecting the ocelator, and while, Chewie, and I fo place detenadors inside, so we can blow a hole inside, helping the resistance. I've never fought against the First Order, but I've wanted to SOO bad!

We place the detonators on every other column, Chewie taking the upper floor, Han and I taking the lower floor. We attach explosives on every other column, and before we know it, we're done. But footsteps let me know someone else is here, and my stomach falls and I run across the level, then hide behind a corner. My balster slips off me. Han stays near a bridge, over an open hole, that leads directly into the planet's core. To my utter horror, Kylo Ren walks toward. A light opens up from an open balcony, with Rey and Finn on it. A sticky slimy sort of feeling starts at my stomach.

"BEN!" Han shouts."Take off that mask. You don't need it." Kylo drops his mask on the bridge and moves closer to his father.

Kylo Ren and Han Solo continue to talk, but the slime has spread throughout my body. Something is wrong, super wrong, and I can't figure it out until Kylo Ren takes out his lightsaber, after Han Solo agrees to help Kylo by doing anything. Kylo Ren is going to kill Han! I CAN NOT just let that happen, so without thinking, I run out of my hiding spot, run onto the bridge, grab Kylo's mask, and shout:

"HEY! GOT YOUR MASK!" I wave my arms around, and when he turns away from Han and starts to run at me, I drop the mask like a hot potato and run out of the ocelator and into the forest.

My cousin storms behind me, and my only saving grace is my adrenaline. UUUUUUUUGGG! How could I be so stupid to think this could work?! I catch my breath behind a tree for 4 seconds, before Kylo comes and cuts and the tree down, and I only get away by a second

He. He raises his lightsaber, and I try to block my face with my arms out of reflex, my rose-gold hair trying to shield me from the pure evil. But with no weapon of my own, his saber cuts my right arm in two, and I fall to the ground.

OOWWHH! The pain! My arm feels like I spilt boiling hot oil on it, and my only saving grace is the frozen hard snow. Tears of fire come from my eyes, and what's left of my arm causes my body to spasm in pain.

In 1 minute and 8 seconds, I'm greeted to a series of visions and I can't tell if they're real or not. My arm, bleeding bad blood onto pure snow. A goddess with cloth hanging from her shoulders fighting a demon in with red. Fur, that's warm yet freezing. And a the face of a stranger I've always known.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up, I'm surrounded in blobs of light, mostly white, with an orange-ish sun in the center. I'm cold. Weird. There's a sun. I feel heavy like I'm covered in syrup, but cold syrup. Yummm. Sirope. Sirope. That's fun to say. Siirooopee Siiiirooooopeeeeee. The blobs get darker when I fall asleep.

I wake up again, and now it just looks fuzzy. My head is throbbing, and I feel nauseous. The Sirope feeling is still standing. What I previously thought was a sun was just a light. How could I have been so stupid to think a lightbulb was a sun?

I move my head and the first person I can make out looks oddly familiar. The person is old, with long Gray hair and a beard. Their face looks so familiar, but with wrinkles. But their Eyes! I feel like I have seen the person's eyes before! They're a stunning light blue, the color of the ocean. My sluggish brain makes the connection that this was the stranger I saw after I got my arm cut off. But who are they, and where do I know them from!?

"Padmé?" The person says. Their voice is deep. Who's Padmé? I try to look around, but my headache just gets worse. From behind the mystery person, Someone literally runs in. Five other people flow, but more slowly. When I see who the first person is, I smile. It's Rey.

"Zanna? Zanna are you alright? I'm so sorry I left if I had known I would ha-" She apologizes, a kilo a minute, before the second person, an older woman, who also looks extremely familiar, interjects.

"It's alright Rey. I don't believe she knows either." The woman says. And suddenly my slow brain clicks. The woman is General Leia Organa, leader of the resistance!

"Know what?" I try to say, but it gets mumbled and jumbled so it sounded more like nnru murree.

 _"Waaaaaa uuuu ssss aaa"_ Rey's voice asks in my head but is sounds like I'm under water. I try and think back I can't understand,as she half-runs half-walks over next to the strange man, and sits down. But by the look on her face, she couldn't understand me as much as I could understand her.

Then another Spanish word pops in my head ¿Yo no sé qué? My brain immediately tells me that it means I don't know what? So I decide to try it.

"Yo n-" I start, and the words come out crystal clear, but before I can even finish the no, I violently throw up on myself. One of the other people who came in the room run out, and I want to stop but I can't and it burns my mouth and throat and my stomach hurts and every fiber of my body tells me to keep at it but my brain yells at them to stop but they don't care and don't stop and I start to cry and then as suddenly as it started, it stops.

The person who left, who turned out to be General Organa, and she brought a doctor. The doctor is tall and slender, with blue scaly skin and gills. She wears a scarf on her head, which has an ocean pattern on it. She carries a laptop.

"Zanna, my name is , but you can call me Dr.R, and I need to ask you a few questions before I can diagnose what's happening. Nod your head for yes, and shake your head for no. Do you understand?" Dr.R asks. I nod.

"Good. Now come from Sillus, am I correct?" She asks, in a very serious, no-nonsense voice.

I nod.

"And you were given an injection to make you forget all of your Spanish?"

I nod very vigorously. My brain suddenly wakes up. _Rey, can you hear me?_ I try to think to her

 _Yes! Zanna, are you alright?_ Rey frantically asks.

 _Yeah, I'm fine, but can you please tell the Doctor that I have been slowly remembering Spanish, and since I woke up I've remembered a lot?_ I ask.

 _Of course!_ She replies. Rey repeats what I said to the nurse.

"How did you know that?" Dr.R questions Rey.

"Zanna told me. In my head." Rey responds, sounding unsure. "I don't know how."

"Alright let's tackle that another day. Zanna, as far as you know, are you the only person to start to remember Spanish on Sillus?" I shake my head.

Very interesting." Dr.R says to herself. "Zanna, were you speaking when you started to throw up?" Dr.R asks. I nod.

"Were you speaking Spanish?"

I nod very very fast. Dr.R smiles.

"Then I have very good news for you." She tells me. "The injection you were given works by injecting a virus that reproduces in the injection site, then travels through the blood into the brain, clogging and re-writing the part of the brain that process language."

"That makes sense." The guy whose-name-may-or-may-not-be-Flynn says

"Yes, it does." The Doctor replies, giving him a very stern look. He stops talking. "As I was saying, people who live on Sillus have extremely high immune systems, as most port planes do."

"Whats a port planet?" The guy whose-name-may-or-may-not-be-Flynn asks. Dr.R gives him a really dirty look.

"A Port Planet is a planet that is an epicenter of trade. It's pretty self-explanatory." One of the other people in the room, Who turns out to be Han Solo says.

"Please, no more interruptions," Dr.R says. "But even among Port Planets, such as Coruscant and Naboo, the Sillus immune system is unproportionally high. So when the First Order was developing the injection, they had originally planned to use it on people who had never spoken a word of English in their lives. They had to modify it for Port Planets, and the version that was developed was not adjusted to compensate. Zanna, You were infected in your right arm, were you not?" Dr.R asks.

I nod. A bubbly feeling is starting to rise up. Could I actually remember my Spanish?!

"You were able to somehow communicate to this young woman that you were remembering much more of your Spanish, at a much faster rate. I need to run a few tests, but all of your symptoms point to SICD or Sillus Immune compensation Disorder." Dr.R states.

What's that? I ask Rey though my thoughts.

"Zanna's curious about what that is," Rey tells Dr.

"Normal Immune Compensation Disorder is when the body is unable to immediately fight an infection, but when an external event occurs that helps the body fight it, then the immune system works too hard to try and correct it. Symptoms include temporary slurred or loss of speech, fainting, and depending on the infection the body is trying to fight, excessive throwing up. In normal bodies, viral infections cannot be fought off, but in Sillian bodies, the immune system is so strong, that it can. When your arm was cut off, the injection site died with it. Your white blood cells were finally able to fight the virus, but also you were losing excessive amounts of blood, so that is why it took so long to kick in. I will prescribe a medication to help, but for the next few days, you should refrain from talking, in any language. If you do so, you will throw up again." Dr.R explains.

 _Am I ever going to be able to speak without throwing up again?_ I ask Rey, who asks Dr.R.

"Yes. After you start the medication, the ability to speak will come back, but as a precaution patients should not speak. That is why have I have brought you this laptop. You can use the text to speech function to compensate. It will also be helpful in your therapy for your hand."

What hand? I think to myself, then whip my head to look at my arm. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

No longer did I have the arm of a 14-year-old girl. Instead, it was silvery and metallic.

I had a robot for an arm.


End file.
